You're gorgeous
by mskendrichele
Summary: Beca has been in a troubled relationship with Jesse since high school and she thinks going to Barden with him will help, but then she meets Chloe and things get a little... confusing. Bechloe fic based on Gorgeous by Taylor Swift.
1. Magnetic field

Hey there, weirdos. How y'all doing? This story is based on Gorgeous by Taylor Swift. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Bechloe when I first heard the song so I just had to write this. I apologize for any grammar mistakes but I'm brazilian so please let's not be dicks about it (or be it, I love getting tips on how to improve my english). Dad jokes aside, this is my first time writing fanfiction so I'm truly sorry if it sucks.

* * *

Gorgeous

That's the first thing Beca Mitchell thinks when she looks at Chloe at Barden's activities fair.

"Hi. Any interest in joining our a capella group?" a redhead asks as she hands Beca a flyer. She's standing beside a blonde girl that looks a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. This is like a thing now." Beca says as she wonders what is it with these people and a capella.

"Oh, totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths" the redhead says with a smile.

"Yikes" it's all the brunette says because she doesn't even bother hiding that she couldn't care less about a capella as she tries to ignore how beautiful Chloe's smile is.

"There's four groups on campus" Chloe continues, still smiling and ignoring Beca's comment. "The Bellas, that's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The High notes, they're not particularly… motivated. And then there's…" she doesn't finish her sentence. She just points at a group of guys who are singing not too far from them.

Beca knows who they are, she's dating one of them. Jesse Swanson. The Treblemakers or something like that.

"So, are you interested?"

"Sorry. It's just... it's pretty lame" Beca says.

"Aca-scuse me?" the blonde interrupts. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper isn't lame." she continues with a shocked look on her face.

"We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships!" the redhead explains.

"On purpose?" Beca asks but didn't need to be answered. She's been to some of these competitions to support Jesse even if she never liked it.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" blondie says. Beca seems to be caught off guard, but not offended so Chloe decides to step in and calm things down.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" the redhead asks, looking at Beca with her best puppy eyes.

"Sorry, I don't even sing. But it was really nice to meet you guys" the brunette says and leaves.

Truth is, Beca already knew enough about the a capella world. She just didn't want to be part of that before, considering how much Jesse talked about it. Let's be honest, it does sound pretty lame. But when a naked Chloe invades Beca's shower while she's singing Titanium and demands the brunette to sing for her, she changes her mind. Mainly after Chloe tells her that the song in question is her lady jam. She decides to show up at auditions because she figured that being in an acapella group meant having one thing in common with Jesse.

Maybe that will fix whatever is broken between us. At least that's what she thinks.

At initiation night Beca gets a little bit too drunk. Jesse barely looks at her all night but keeps getting her drinks so she just goes with it. That doesn't go unnoticed by Aubrey, so Chloe decides she should do something to ease the tension.

"Hey" she says and grabs Beca's arms pulling her a little bit too close to her face.

"Oh" it's all the brunette manages to say as she's caught off guard by the redhead.

"I'm so glad that I met you." Chloe says, their faces so close they could almost taste the alcohol on each other's breath. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Well, you saw me naked so…" she winks.

"I saw you talking to that treble earlier…" Chloe says with a disappointed look. "I know it's not my place to say anything but Aubrey takes that oath very seriously." That oath was part of some sort of ritual to initiate the Bellas, lead by their co-captains Aubrey, who was a senior, and Chloe, who was a sophomore.

"Oh, Jesse? We were just talking. You totes don't need to worry about that." Beca jokes to hide what was clearly a lie. She can't tell if that's because of the alcohol in her blood or the fact that they're still very close to each other. So she tries to ignore it. Tries. But she's somehow drawn to Chloe.

"Oh totes." Chloe winks, not totally convinced. "Alright. I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice. See ya later" she yells the last part, leaving Beca alone.

"Make good choices!" she answers but the redhead is already too far to listen.

The rest of the night was eventless. Jesse still barely talked to Beca and she pretended not to care.

After a few weeks, Beca and Chloe seem to be getting along very well. The redhead is really attentive to her during the small time they share and she has this amazing personality that Beca doesn't know why but she can't seem to get enough of. They don't really spend much time together besides the Bellas rehearsals. Beca spends most of her free time mixing songs on her laptop because she has always wanted to be a music producer (Not a performer, she enjoys being backstage). But she doesn't let anyone listen to her mixes. Anyone but Chloe.

Jesse's a junior at Barden and they usually had movie nights every friday but they haven't had much time together since she got here. To be honest she didn't understand his obsession with movies at first but now she kinda missed it. Beca got to her dorm after her only class that day and noticed her roommate wasn't there, as usual. The brunette decided to text her boyfriend to confirm their date before showering.

[Beca]: Hey weirdo, still on for tonight?

[Jesse]: Can't, I'm going out with the boys.

[Beca]: Oh it's fine then. Have fun.

Beca sits on her bed thinking about how messed up her relationship with him has been. They've been on and off since he graduated high school, but that's a story for later. Jesse has cheated on her before but Beca felt like it was her fault because she wasn't around as much as he wanted her to. She didn't even go to the last ICCA's. Even though deep down she knew it wasn't really her fault, she believed him when he said it wouldn't happen again. And it didn't. At least as far as she knows. Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone.

[Chloe]: Hey you busy?

[Beca]: Not much. You?

[Chloe]: We're gonna have sort of a picnic at the roof. Wanna tag along?

[Beca]: I'm not sure if I should.

[Chloe]: Oh cmon becs you sound bored. I promise it'll be fun.

[Beca]: You can't really listen to a text, Chloe.

[Chloe]: Oh please miss grumpy pants. For me?

"Ugh why do you have to be so nice?" She asked herself but she would never admit it to the redhead's face.

[Beca]: Fine but quit the nicknames. Be there in 30.

She took a quick shower and went straight to the roof of BU's Art Center to meet the girls.

The first thing she noticed was that all the girls seemed to be a bit… loosen up. They were sitting on blankets on the floor and laughing too loud.

"Finally! You have some catching up to do, shorty" Fat Amy said and raised a red solo cup to make her point. And yes, that's how she called herself.

"Thought you said it was a picnic, Chloe. I don't really feel like drinking right now. It's also a bit early for that" Beca said as she sits next to her ginger friend who was admiring the view, with a small distance from the other girls.

"Well first of all, I said it was sort of a picnic. We're just bounding, Becs. What's wrong?" Chloe asked noticing the brunette looked concerned about something.

"It's silly... Jesse hasn't been around much lately and he's out with the trebles tonight and I just-" she stopped mid sentence and nearly choked on air realizing Chloe wasn't supposed to know about her relationship.

"Beca, it's okay. I kind of already knew about you and him… I won't tell anyone but you gotta be careful with Aubrey, okay?" she said with a reassuring smile. "Sounds like you could really use a drink so here you go." she handed Beca a cup with whatever they were having. "And if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you okay?" she took the brunette's hand on hers in a way that was a little bit too intimate but at that moment none of them cared at all.

"Thanks a lot, Chloe." Beca says taking a sip of something that looked like whiskey but definitely didn't taste like it to hide that holding hands with the redhead was having some kind of effect on her.

"Anytime. Oh look!" Chloe pointed at the sky in front of them. "Hey guys, you're gonna miss the sunset!"

They stop what they're doing and turn to look at the sky. Nobody says anything for the next minutes. They just sat there sharing the beautiful view in front of them. Everyone seemed to be in their own little bubble so Beca can't stop herself from stealing some glances at Chloe. She's never seen anyone so… gorgeous. But that's not the kind of thing you should think about your friend. Not when you're in a not so secret relationship with a guy who's supposed to be your enemy. And had been acting likewise. Besides, she doesn't think she would stand a chance anyway. Chloe is wonderful and she looks so good she could have literally anyone she wanted. For a moment Beca doesn't even care about Jesse being out to God knows where. She's not pissed at him. She's actually pissed at herself, for allowing this whole thing to happen like it was no big deal when it clearly was. She feels Chloe moving her hand and now their fingers are intertwined. And it feels so good to have someone as caring as Chloe around that she doesn't mind. It felt so right it made her furious that she didn't have that feeling in her relationship anymore. But she wouldn't bring herself to care about that just now because she was looking at the beautiful sunset, surrounded by friends and holding hands with Chloe. And Beca thinks she'll never say it to her face but Chloe just looks so... gorgeous. That's the only thing Beca Mitchell thinks when she looks at Chloe.

* * *

A/N: So this is the first part. I have two more chapters planned for this and the rating might change… anyway, let me know what you think. Again, I'm sorry if it was bad. I'll be back in a day or two.


	2. Ocean blue eyes

**First, I apologize for taking so long. I have a couple of entrance exams coming up in 2 weeks so my anxiety got the best of me. Anyway, some of you asked me if Jesse would make an appearance and I honestly wasn't planning on that at first but it gave me an idea of how to proceed with the story so here it is.**

* * *

After sharing the stunning view, and with the help of the alcohol in their blood, all the Bellas took a moment to say something about themselves, which was suggested by a really drunk Beca. The night followed, filled with laughter and revelations They eventually moved inside the empty building because of the wind. Chloe never leaving her favorite brunette's side and looking at her with a lovely smile every chance she got. They headed to their dorms right before the halls were closed. Beca was too tired to do anything other than lay on bed and sleep. The brunette woke up early, feeling happy. She couldn't tell if it was because of how close she felt to the girls the night before or if it was just because of... Chloe. The redhead was so gentle with her last night and Beca could feel there was something different going on between them, something new but not unwelcome. She just couldn't name it. Then she realizes she hasn't talked to Jesse since he went out with his friends and something hits her. _Guilt_. She had spent the night with her friends, not even bothering to text him. Not to mention, being a little too close to Chloe during the whole time made her feel guilty. She knows she didn't do anything wrong but she never texted to check on him. An idea popped into her head. After taking a very much needed shower, she leaves and buys 2 coffees on her way to Jesse's dorm. When she got to his hall she could swear her heart stopped for a second. She saw a tall, blonde girl leaving his room with a messy hair. The brunette just stood there trying to figure out what to do next. Deciding she had to find out what had just happened, the brunette knocked on the door.

"Did you come back for-" Jesse said opening the door holding a lacy red bra in hand and stopping immediately when he saw his girlfriend standing there with a blank stare.

"Beca, I-"

"Save it, Jesse." She said, holding back the anger in her voice. "You know, I came here feeling like shit for not being the girlfriend you wanted me to be but now I see that you don't need it anymore. I hope it was worth it." she said and turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Beca you d-don't understand. Let me talk and we'll figure this out!" he said, sounding desperate.

"Figure this out? There's nothing left between us, dude! You told me it would never happen again and yet here you are, holding a random girl's bra right after her walk of shame. I bet you don't even know her name, man!" at this point the brunette had lost her temper and her voice was louder than usual, tears rolling down her face.

"Beca, I was drunk!" he screamed.

"I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm done. Fuck you!" she said and dropped one of the coffees to the ground, leaving him. She got to her dorm and noticed her roommate never came back last night. Kimmy Jin always left on the weekends but Beca had no idea where she ran off to.

It was saturday so she didn't have any classes. Beca had felt inspired to work on her mixes after her night with the Bellas and now she wasn't sure it would be as good as it would've been before the break up but she did it anyway. She had to go back to the Arts center in 2 hours so she knew she would have to finish it some other time.

Beca ran to rehearse with the Bellas, speaking only the necessary, ignoring any attempt to initiate a conversation by Chloe and leaving the second it was over, never looking back to see a confused redhead looking at her. When she got to her room, she threw herself on the bed. Her roommate wasn't there again and it wasn't long before the tears started rolling down her face one more time. She was deeply hurt but it wasn't just because of Jesse. She was mostly tired of being lied to. She had a hard time trusting people after her parents got divorced but Jesse seemed to be different so she gave him a chance. See, Beca was never one to run away from her problems but when things got rough, she would try to deal with it on her own. She would refuse to listen to anyone but herself. So, she made up her mind and decided to do what she did best, shut people out.

Friday came again and Beca would still barely talk to any of the Bellas. Amy confronted her about the obvious changes on her behavior but Beca would just come up with an excuse. Chloe tried talking to the girl but she never managed to get more than a "I'm actually busy right now, Chloe" or "I'm fine. See ya." Truth is, the brunette couldn't stop thinking about the redhead, wishing Chloe would show up in the middle of the night and hold her, making things right again. She longed for her touch. That soft touch but still so strong she got goosebumps just remembering about their fingers intertwined during the sunset. But she would never admit it. After all, this is not something you should feel towards a friend, right?

Tired of moping around, she dressed up and went to a club near campus to clear her head and have a little fun. She spotted Amy talking to a girl named Tori from her intro to philosophy class at the bar and Chloe dancing with Stacie who was also a Bella on the dance floor. Avoiding eye contact, she made her way to the bar.

"Hey, shorty. Didn't expect to see you here tonight." the Bella said.

"Neither did I but I needed a drink." the brunette said.

"You do look like the 'I have a fake ID' kind of girl." Tori said and Beca just shrugged.

"Well, we've had a couple of those already so you're a little behind on that!" she said with a australian accent and handing Beca a shot of vodka.

They drank a lot and talked even more, the brunette's eyes never leaving Chloe. Her body moved perfectly to the beat, like it was choreographed. She was brought back to reality by Amy announcing she needed to go to the bathroom, taking the other girl with her. Beca then ordered another drink and turned her back to the dance floor. She was jealous of Stacie. Beca knew she had no right to feel like that but there was a moment she felt her and Chloe were getting somewhere. It wasn't like they were gonna jump into a relationship but Beca figured being something more than just friends wouldn'tt hurt. But that was before Jesse. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her heart again, didn't matter how badly she wanted to be with them. Beca convinced herself that Chloe and Stacie were together. I mean, they have to be a couple since they're dancing so close. They have to. So she repeated to herself that Chloe was completely out of reach and got so lost in her own thoughts that she never realized someone was now sitting beside her.

"You seem a million miles away, Becs."

"C-Chloe. I didn't- I just- I was just thinking." she tried to hide how nervous she was around the redhead.

"Chill, sweetie." the redhead said, offering a shy smile. "I just came to check on you. I feel like we haven't talked in ages since you've been avoiding us all week for some reason…" her left hand reaching out to touch Beca's fidgeting fingers. The brunette took a few seconds to reply, feeling Chloe's warm touch on her hand.

"I just had some… stuff to handle." she finally said. "I missed you, Chloe…" her eyes widened when she heard herself saying that. Chloe on the other hand had a pure smile on her face caused by the way her friend had just said her name and admitted to miss her. She knew the brunette didn't like to feel vulnerable.

"I missed you too, silly." she said with a giggle. Neither of them realizing they were acting a little too intimate and the tension on the air was now even stronger than that day on the roof.

"So… you and Stacie huh." Beca said to make make things even more awkward than before.

"Oh yeah, I love this place but Aubrey had an emergency back home so Stacie offered to come with me instead. Why are you asking?" she asked.

"I guess I just didn't know you guys were close." she said, avoiding Chloe's eyes.

"Oh what do we have here? Is someone jealous?" she asked in a playful tone.

"What?! Me? Jealous? No, I- I was just wondering." she answered, in a high pitched voice.

Beca was surprised to know that Chloe and Stacie weren't together. She had just spent the last minutes trying to convince herself not to think of Chloe like that and her being in a relationship would have been the perfect excuse. But then again, that doesn't mean Chloe was single.

"Oh yeah? Why is that? Are you interested on Stacie?" Chloe teased. "You know, Becs… if weren't with Jesse I would totally be offended that you're into her and not me." Chloe said in a low voice and got even closer to Beca.

"I- I'm actually not with him anymore… We broke up the day after our picnic on the roof. He… cheated on me." she said lowering her voice.

"Oh shit, Beca. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Chloe, it's fine. Really. Our relationship was messed up long before that." she said and forced a smile.

"You sure? I can totally kick his ass if you want." she said and Beca giggled.

"I'm sure, Chloe. But thanks for the offer, I'll keep that in mind." she joked.

"Well, in that case I won't have to steal you from him anymore. Why don't you come dance with me?" Chloe asked looking at the brunette's eyes.

The moment Beca locked eyes with Chloe she knew there was no turning back. Those ocean blue eyes were like no other. They were blue like the sky on a sunny day in spring, not summer. The kind that's bright but just enough and makes you wanna get lost in them. She actually wanted to dance with her but she was scared of her own feelings for the redhead. Scared of how fast her heartbeat was the second they looked at each other. Scared of the power CHloe had over her even if she had no idea of it.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Amy will be right back." she said.

"She can join us when she gets back. I will let you dance with Stacie if you want." Chloe winked.

"First, I'm not into Stacie. But fine, I'll dance with you. One song and I'm done."

They made their way to the dance floor and saw Stacie dancing with a random guy. Chloe was about to say something when they heard _Closer_ by The Chainsmokers through the speakers and she grabbed beca by the hand to find them a better spot to dance.

"Ugh. I can't with this song anymore." the brunette whined. She opened her mouth to complain about the Dj again when she felt the redhead's hands on her hips, pulling their bodies closer. She could feel Chloe's breath on her ear.

"At least I get to be this close to you. You know, because of the song…" she said in a tone only Beca could hear and started to move their bodies together. Chloe saw Amy coming back by herself and the australian gave her a wink and mouthed that she was leaving, Chloe nodded in response. The redhead kept her hands on Beca's hips, grinding her front against the brunette's whose hands were on her neck. They were both drunk and the song was almost over so Chloe distanced herself just enough to look into Beca's eyes.

"I was right that night." she said and returned to the same position they were before.

Beca knew exactly what she was talking about. Chloe was right when she said they were gonna be really fast friends. Beca never pictured herself having as many friends as she has now. She mentioned it to the Bellas that day on the roof. Buy if she had known if felt so good being around people that care about her, making memories with them and having someone to trust her secrets, besides her ex boyfriend, of course, she would've done it sooner. But she was glad this was happening now. Because being a Bella meant being part of something. She had always wanted to fit in, to belong. Also, having a friend like Chloe made the whole experience even better somehow. The redhead makes her laugh every time she can't get a move right during rehearsals, not to humiliate her, but because she wanted the brunette to feel a little less insecure about her dancing skills and she had read somewhere that laughing could help. Doesn't matter how cliché it was, Beca felt safe with her. Maybe that's why she agreed to dancing with her. Maybe that's why she never complained about having their bodies glued together in the middle of a room full of strangers at a place they weren't even supposed to be considering they're both underage. Or maybe it's because whenever she looks at the redhead her mind goes numb. _Gorgeous._ That's the only thing she can think of. Even in the dark room, Chloe still looked wonderful. The neon lights looked like they were designed only for her as she moved to the beat, her body still pressed to Beca's. At some point the song had changed without her noticing but she could still feel Chloe's grip on her. But then the redhead makes a move that takes Beca by surprise. She moved her face closer to the brunette's and the freshman froze for a second until she felt Chloe's lips on her neck. And then she wondered how soft the sophomore's lips would feel kissing her. How they would taste. And maybe it was the alcohol making her do stupid things. Except this wasn't stupid at all. She wanted this to keep going. Maybe she wasn't thinking clearly but then again, the only thing on her mind was how good Chloe makes her feel. And how gorgeous she is. How badly she wanted to make her feel the same. But the brunette wouldn't admit it to her face. The redhead was obviously only behaving like that because she had a little too much to drink. Beca was sure it wasn't mutual desire. It wasn't the way they looked at each other, the way Chloe's fingers lingered a bit too long whenever they touched. She tried to stop herself from wishing the redhead would kiss her right then and there. Because she's so gorgeous, but Beca is so scared of where this is taking them that she would never say it to her face.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is. I'm already halfway through the next chapter. It'll probably be the last one to this story but if you guys will have me I already have the drafts to another one I'd like to work on. The 3rd part should be up by friday night.**

 **Take care, weirdos.**


	3. Gorgeous

**I'm back! And I'm truly sorry it took me so long to write this. I was having a bit of a problem figuring out how to finish this story but** _ **someone**_ **got me inspired again so... thank you. You know who you are. Also, I had to change the rating, I think you guys can figure out why...**

* * *

They are still at the club, Chloe is still kissing her neck, and as cliché as it sounds, it all felt like a dream to Beca. Not like those cheesy dreams in which you hold hands with the person you have a crush on and they suddenly confess their love for you, it wasn't like that at all. It felt like one of those where you wake up right before something good happens and are followed by that empty feeling of not knowing what could've been. Of course the brunette was having a good time, but she kept waiting for something to bring them back to reality. Or worse, Chloe could just leave her and go home with somebody else. Something inside kept telling her that Chloe would never do that, but Beca has been hurt before and she isn't willing to go through that pain again. Not only because of Jesse, but because people always walked out on her. Her parents got divorced when she was 14 but the brunette never forgot how awful she felt the day her father left. Then a drunk guy bumped into them, bringing her back to reality.

"Watch it!" was Beca's instant reaction as she broke apart from the redhead's embrace. All she got in response was a middle finger.

"Becs, it's fine. Let's get back to dancing." Chloe said, pulling the brunette closer again.

"Sorry, Chloe but I actually think we should go back to our dorms." she began, failing to hide her disappointment. "Oh shit. I mean, I'm tired but you can stay if you want, you know. Cause like, I'm not your boss so it's totally up to you." the brunette rambled.

"Chill out, shorty. It's okay. I won't let you go by yourself." the redhead said with a giggle.

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"I know, I like keeping you company." she said with a smile.

"Well, let's go then." Beca said gesturing for Chloe to go first.

They checked out of the club and took a cab back to campus. Chloe is resting her head on Beca's shoulder with a hand on her tight.

"Too bad I never got to do what I wanted tonight." the redhead said.

"And what would that be?" Beca asked.

"You'll know in time, Becs." Realizing she was not gonna get a better answer, the brunette decided to just let it go.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? I mean, Aubrey is not here and neither is my roommate so there's room for you-" Beca was stopped by Chloe's giggles.

"You're rambling again, Becs. Are you nervous?" the sophomore asked in challenging tone, now looking straight into the younger girl's eyes.

"I just. I... I wanted to make sure you'd be alright. And you still haven't answered." The brunette said.

"Yes. That's really sweet of you, Beca. Thank you." the redhead replied. "But now stop avoiding my question." she continued in a playful tone. "Do I make you nervous?" but before Beca could answer, the car stopped as they arrived at Barden. The brunette paid for the ride even though Chloe insisted she should be the one paying for it. They weren't nearly as drunk as before but both stumbled their way to the freshman's room. None of them said anything but Chloe giggled every time one of them almost fell on the floor. Beca couldn't get enough of that sound but she kept pushing that feeling aside for her own sake. At least that's what she told herself. As soon as the pair entered the room, the brunette started to feel weird about the situation. She had never invited a friend over to her place except for Jesse, not even as a kid. And now she was about to share a room with Chloe, the same girl who had been naked with her before. It wasn't sexual, of course. But Beca still couldn't help but feel like somehow it was. To be honest she knew she had a thing for Chloe since the day they met but she never thought that feeling could grow stronger. Except that it did. Even if she tried to stop it, saying that she wouldn't allow herself to like Chloe _that way_ , it would have still happened.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the other one." the brunette said after clearing her throat.

"No way I'm letting that happen." the sophomore said with a determined look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping in my bed rather than my roommate's." Beca apologized. "I'm sure she won't mind, just… whatever you choose."

"What is it with you and rambling tonight? I meant that we could both sleep in the same bed." Chloe said sitting on Beca's bed as the brunette stood by the door. "That reminds me… you still haven't answered me."

"I… I don't remember what you asked." she lied. Beca knew very well what Chloe had asked her back in the car. She figured if she ignored the question long enough maybe she would get away with it. Of course the redhead made her nervous, it had been like that since the very beginning, and after the older woman barged into her shower the brunette had to work harder to keep herself from doing anything she could regret.

"You're the worst liar ever." the redhead said and tried not to laugh. "Let's make deal, Becs." she got up from the bed and walked to Beca, who was still standing by the door. "I'll tell you what I wanted to do tonight and you'll tell me if I make you nervous. What do you say?"

"Deal. You go first." she said and immediately regretted. How could she tell Chloe she is attracted to her? What if Chloe freaked out?

"Alright." she started and stepped closer to Beca. "What I wanted to do tonight at the club was... kissing you. I still want to." the sophomore said with a low voice and looking into the brunette's eyes. "Now tell me, Beca. Do I make you nervous?" she continued as if what she said was no big deal.

"Y-yes." was all the brunette could say.

"And why is that?" Chloe stepped even closer to the brunette who was now with her back pressed to the door.

"Because… I want to kiss you too." she said a little too fast.

"Oh yeah?" the redhead asked and Beca simply nodded. Chloe pressed her body to the brunette's and placed her left hand on her waist.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" she said and dropped her gaze to Beca's lips.

Beca didn't reply. Instead, she used her right hand to pull Chloe closer by her neck and let their lips touch. None of them knew how she finally had the courage to do such thing but neither of them cared about it now. Chloe was the one to deepen the kiss as she continued to pin Beca to the door. Their lips fit so well and both of them moved in sync, never rushing into anything but keeping an intense energy at the same time. Both needed to take a breath so Chloe moved her kisses to the freshman's neck.

"No hickeys." the brunette was the first to speak.

"I won't leave any marks." she whispered and bit Beca's earlobe, earning a slight moan from the brunette, who was now biting her own lip to stop herself from making any noise. Chloe, on the other hand, loved the sounds escaping the brunette's mouth so she put her leg between Beca's but not close enough. The redhead felt the younger girl moving, searching for friction.

"We can stop if you want." Chloe said because she honestly didn't want her friend to feel pressured to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Please, don't." once again, Beca couldn't come up with more than two words. But Chloe didn't mind at all. She let her hands travel down Beca's body and lifted the brunette by the back of her thighs and allowed the younger girl to put her legs around her waist. It was clear for both girls that they didn't want to stop so when Chloe kissed her lips again, Beca didn't hold back anymore. This time passion was added to the desire the pair shared. The redhead kept her right hand on the brunette's neck and her left hand, that was once on her waist, was now making its way under Beca's shirt until she could feel the girl's bra with her fingertips, as if waiting for a sign that she should stop. But that never happened so Chloe firmly squeezed her boob, making both of the moan at the sensation. Beca had both her hands on Chloe's neck, using her nails to scratch the skin there. As their make out session went on, the brunette gained confidence and before she knew her hand was already on Chloe's boob, shyly squeezing, but enough to make the girl want more. The sophomore carried Beca to the bed, letting her fall to the mattress. The freshman's eyes never leaving the older girl's body as she undressed herself out of the tight dress she was wearing.

"I'll let you take off the rest if you want. Do you want that, babe?" she said with a low voice.

"Come here." the brunette said and motioned for Chloe to join her on the bed. The redhead put her legs on either side of Beca's and gave her no time before kissing the girl again. But the brunette was focused on her task and succeeded quite fast.

"Now you're wearing too many clothes, Becs." she said, teasing the young girl.

"Take them off, Beale." she said with a smirk. And Chloe did as she was told, leaving her panties on. Even if she intended to be in charge, having Beca say those words was impossible to resist. As soon as the girl's bra went off, Chloe put her lips around one nipple while teasing the other with her fingers. Deciding she had given attention to her breast, the redhead began to leave kisses down the brunette's abdomen, feeling the girl shivering under her touch until she reached the hem of her underwear and started to take it off, making eye contact the whole time. Beca was hypnotized by the sight of Chloe between her legs while the sophomore took her time teasing the girl, biting and kissing the inside of her thighs. She wanted to hear the brunette's moans again so it wasn't long before she gave in and placed her mouth on Beca and slowly tasted her, swiping her tongue up and down the girl's wet folds.

"Oh, Chloe!" the freshman groaned and threw her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Look at me, babe." Chloe demanded, stopping her actions until Beca opened her eyes and lifted herself up with the help of her elbows to have a better view of Chloe going down on her.

"That's better." she said firmly and returned her attention to eating her out, this time focusing on the brunette's clit. Beca reached out with her left hand to get a tight grip of Chloe's hair and keep her going. The older girl didn't seem to mind at all but still wanted to give more than that. She smirked and winked at the girl, entering her with a finger, setting a slow pace.

"Fuck! I need more, Chlo." the brunette said looking into the redhead's eyes. And Chloe did what the girl asked again and added a finger to her cunt, this time with a faster pace as she felt the girl's walls tightening.

"Come for me, Beca." the redhead said and quickly returned her mouth to Beca's clit, circling it with her tongue and occasionally sucking on it.

"Shit, Chloe." the brunette said and bit her bottom lip. "I'm coming!" she screamed. Chloe helped her come down from her climax before removing her fingers completely and bringing them to her own mouth but Beca stopped her. The redhead understood what she wanted and allowed the girl to lick her fingers clean while tasting herself. When Chloe moved to kiss the brunette she was caught off guard as the girl twisted around, reversing their positions so that she was on top. She kissed the redhead passionately before moving to her neck.

"Beca, you don't need to do anythin- Oh God." she said as the girl began to suck the skin there.

"What was that?" the brunette challenged the girl beneath her.

"I- shit. I said… You don't have to do anything if you're not… fuck Becs. If you're not ready." she said between heavy breaths as Beca kissed down her neck and began to bite her collarbone.

"I want to. But you'll have to be patient with me." She said and lowered her hand down Chloe's side. "Cause you know... I've never done this before." she said between kisses.

"Just do whatever feels natur- humm" she started but moaned midway when the brunette firmly grabbed her ass.

"Like that?" the brunette teased.

"Just like that." the redhead replied, a little out of breath.

The freshman then brought her hand up to grasp Chloe's breasts while smoothing her other hand down the girl's toned abs. She looked up to the redhead, asking for permission, before touching the girl's centre with her fingers, earning a loud moan from her. Feeling how wet the redhead was gave Beca the confidence she needed before pressing a finger to her opening but not entering her just yet. The older girl whimpered at the sensation and lifted her hips up, looking for release. The freshman took the hint and added a single finger at the same time she roughly sucked a nipple into her mouth. She moved carefully, learning how Chloe's body reacted to her touch.

"Harder, Becs!" the redhead said as she tangled her hand into Beca's hair. The brunette quickly added a second finger and pressed her thumb on Chloe's clit, increasing the pace she had set before. She knew the girl was close but there was something she still wanted, and needed to do. The freshman slowed her actions and kissed the sophomore's lips once again, sucking her bottom lip before making her way down her friend's body and positioning her face between her legs.

"Becs... please, I'm so close." The redhead begged. Her voice alone could light up a spark in the brunette but Chloe looked at her with lust and Beca couldn't bring herself to stop even if she wanted to. So she kept her fingers moving, steady, and slowly licked up the redhead's wet folds. Keeping her tongue on the girl's clit, she returned to the fast rhythm she was going before, loving the sounds coming from Chloe, a mix of cursing and moans that sounded like music to the small Dj.

"Fuck. Faster, babe." the redhead said between heavy breaths. The girl got lost in the sensation of having Beca inside her and shut her eyes closed, knowing her climax was near.

"Oh, Beca!" she screamed as she came. The younger girl waited until Chloe relaxed again to remove her fingers and taste the girl once more. The redhead pulled her into a slow kiss until they need air and had to break apart. Well, not really apart since they just laid there, their faces almost touching due to the small space they had, both in silence.

Chloe was the first to lose herself in sleep. Beca still couldn't believe what had just happened. Chloe kissed her. Chloe touched her. It was just too good to be true. She was at bliss, spending the night with the girl she dreamed of for so long was better than she could've ever imagined. But what would happen when the morning comes? Things could definitely change between them and the thought of not being close to the redhead scared her to death. But there she was, their legs touching, one arm over her torso, Chloe peacefully sleeping. Beca wasn't sure what would happen when Chloe wakes up but she knew she'd never forget how the redhead made her feel. Then one word crossed her mind. The only thing on her mind since the very first time she looked at Chloe Beale. The one word she could never say to the girl. And at the moment, seconds away from falling asleep, there was only one thing she could think of.

"You're gorgeous."

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I have no idea if anyone still cares about this story since I promised to upload this chapter a long time ago but I wanted to end this the right way. I hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
